


秋岛之秋

by RENIEGO



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25304158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RENIEGO/pseuds/RENIEGO
Summary: 2020-02-14
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	秋岛之秋

**Author's Note:**

> 2020-02-14

他们先从望远镜里看到这座岛屿：正值秋季，丘陵上的植被呈现深红或金黄。港口处有不少船只来往，泊位已所剩无几，再过一会儿他们还能看到旁边设有一个小型的浮船坞，应当是进入伟大航路以来设备最好的一座。离开小花园后，所有人都期望着抵达一个环境没那么恶劣的岛屿。史前动物的肉并不适合人类食用，航海士需要更多的绘图用纸和墨水。

梅丽号靠近码头，在大型货船之间显得格外小巧。有几艘渔船正在卸货，尚在弹跳的鱼类被从网中分拣出来，按照品种和大小的不同装箱，运往集市。山治问过娜美和薇薇的安排，决定去市场先行采购，晚饭则在船上解决（“很遗憾我们又一分钱不剩了，不过我相信山治先生做的更好吃，对吧？”“那是当然，娜美小姐！”）。路飞和乌索普已经不见踪影，山治此刻真心地祈祷前者不要再惹出什么乱子。

“好好看船哦，绿藻头。”下船之前，山治如此嘱咐留在船上的剑士。

“不用你说。”对方用他刚好能听见的声音回答。

不难发现这座岛屿是航线上中转站一样的存在。四处都是旅馆，档次由低到高。适合不同人群的餐厅，无一例外不欢迎他们船长那种级别的大胃王。集市正在热闹的时候，一具小型鲸的骨架经过处理后被骄傲地置于拱门上，令山治又捏了捏兜里的钱包。

摊位上的东西仍以海鲜为主，除了山治在码头上看到的几种，也有分割好的海兽的肉。贝类的旁边有时放一把木尺，用以表明这些食材既不是太大也不是太小。当季的水果种类较少，不过山治喜欢陆地上的东西，他只在图鉴中见过大部分，总会感到新奇。

“要来一点鰤鱼吗？您看起来也是一位旅行者，这个季节的鰤鱼错过了在别处就没有了！”一位摊主热切地招揽他，双手夸张地伸向面前的鲜鱼，纺锤形的鱼身中央有一条黄色的纹路延伸到头尾。

年轻的料理人老练地摆出不受吸引的姿态：“哦？”

“秋季正是鰤鱼洄游到附近产卵的季节，这些鱼都是从寒冷的海域游回来的，所以相当肥美！是我们这里的名产哦。”摊主大叔诚恳地说。

山治从嘴唇上取下香烟，靠近观察着鱼的新鲜程度：“说个价吧。”

“五公斤的这条一万二贝利。”

“我去别处看看。”贫穷一伙的海上厨师毫不犹豫地直起腰来，走向别的摊位。

约莫半小时后，山治还是回到了这里，肩扛手提着二十人份的食材，还有一小包拿来做蒙布朗的栗子，是从一个背着箩筐的山民那里买来的。

“八千。要旁边那条小一点的。”山治说，语气是在险恶的大海上砍价至少十年的毋庸置疑。

*

山治回到船上时，甲板上只有娜美和薇薇两人。那个绿头的剑士居然没在。

“娜美小姐！薇薇小姐！我买到了很好的食材，虽然有点贵不过只提供两人份的话还是绰绰有余的！”厨师兴高采烈地向两位女士打招呼，放下手里二十人份的食材、一包新鲜栗子和一条四点五公斤的鰤鱼。“其他人呢？那个混蛋剑士没在看船啊？”

“哦，索隆的话，我们回来之后他说要出去转转。不过现在也该回来了。”娜美回答，对山治上交的采购盈余非常满意，露出了欣慰的笑容。

“那个抹茶头，”山治犹豫着开口，“要出去……”

“……坏了。”娜美意会了他没有说出来的部分。

“武士道先生怎么了吗？”薇薇不明所以，只能困惑着看着他们二人。

“大概率是不知道在什么地方原地画苔藓怪圈呢，”山治说，对她抱歉地微笑一下，“我等会儿去找他。你和娜美小姐在船上休息吧，把你们单独留在这里可以吗?”

“嗯，没问题的。要辛苦山治先生了。”

“为了美丽的女士，我在所不辞！”山治行鞠躬礼，将买来的东西迅速放到仓库后又下了船。因为有娜美——本船真正的老大——在这儿，所以不至于他回来时发现食物已经被一扫而空。

沿着海岸线在石砌码头上步行，一路上还能看到来来往往的人，餐厅员工或是被房客拜托跑腿的门童，每一个都正忙碌，每一个都有去处。这样的景象会让山治想起巴拉蒂的后厨，在当天最后一位顾客离开之前都会如此。厨房的秩序有点像舞台剧，所有人扮演他们自己的角色，事情就这样成了。他也喜欢有一些时候，派迪钓上一条所有人都没见过的鱼，哲夫给出几条检索的建议，而他会在翻阅图鉴时默默地想：这样的鱼一定也在蓝海之中畅游。山治知道即便他说出来也没有什么，所有人都温柔地看待这个梦想，好像在为一个孩子留出余地，只是那时他自己选择不再频繁地提起。

走出港口的范围之后，就只剩下泥质沙滩和植被茂密的山坡。先前他们看到的就是这些树木——鲜艳的叶片如此茂密，几乎完全遮盖了白蜡般的树干和枝条，因此从远处看就像燃烧一般绚丽。也许这就是秋岛的秋天，陆地上的四季总要比海洋更分明。山治走进树林，打着唿哨挨个儿叫索隆的外号，指望能尽快找到这个家伙。

“绿藻头——你在哪里——”

“混蛋——剑士——”

“剑士——混蛋——”

“要是变成了真正的苔藓球——怎——么——办——”

这样一路喊下来，终于听到一个熟悉的声音回应了他：“吵死了臭厨子！”

山治心里暗暗松了口气，计算一下大约走了五六公里的样子，把这个家伙带回去不用拖延晚餐时间。罗罗诺亚走到他旁边来，不知怎么弄得脏兮兮的，一只松鼠并不见外地拿他的肩膀当跳板，飞快地从一棵树转移到了另一棵树上。

“哎哟，你在这儿呢。和熊打架了吗？”山治咯咯笑着，用手指他的衣服。

对方低头看了一眼，不甚在意地用手掸了掸灰：“没有。不过差点踩到一个捕兽夹，那个可能是拿来捕熊的。我把它砍掉了。”

“真的假的。你都走到有熊出没的地方了。”山治领着他往码头的方向走，踏着干燥的落叶，脚步声是来时的两倍。

“那么，或许是别的动物吧。”剑士说道。

“鹿？我好像有看见卖鹿肉的。”山治猜想着，踩到一个带刺的东西，停下脚步俯身去看。

一枚栗子，和在市场上买的一样。甚至个头要更大一点。

搞什么。还是上当了。山治想，将栗子捡起来，剥去带刺的外皮，四下里没有可以拿来装的东西，只好一扭头塞进同行者的腹卷里。

“干嘛？”索隆问。没把那枚栗子拿出来。

“先放你这儿。你也来帮忙捡。装得够多的话今晚甜品可以有你一份。”山治说。“你没有白迷路啊，绿藻头。”

“我是想散完步晚点再回去。我喜欢秋天。”剑士在背后辩解，后半句或许是实话。

他们似乎走到了栗树的正下方，山治接连拣了许多个，转身准备塞进索隆的怀里：“真的吗？等到天黑了你也回不去吧！要是我没来找你的话。”

“你不会的。”罗罗诺亚说，好像在宣判什么。他的手握着山治的手，而山治的手里仍握着几枚栗子。在山毛榉投下的阴影中，金色的树脂正缓慢地凝成琥珀，等待着被投入火中。你怎么敢肯定？山治想问，但一旦开口，他的声音就会出卖自己。他看到他的睫毛是淡绿色，听到他的耳坠碰撞着发出轻响，那意味着他们已经离得太近，一种被捕获的预感缠住山治的手脚，让他不动声色地认输了。

带刺的壳斗让手心的皮肤发痒，他动了一下，对方就轻易地放过了他。尽管没有去看，他能想象到索隆可能在笑。一声叹息落在他的脸颊上，像栗树的一片较小的叶子。

承认这一点还为时尚早，那有违他好强的心性。山治揉了揉鼻子，慢慢地摊开另一只手，让几颗生栗平放在掌心里：“我说，索隆啊。”

“怎么了。”

“你看这几个没剥的栗子。像不像你。”

两人一路打闹着回到船上，反倒因此加快了返程的速度。栗子在途中落下几颗，这倒无伤大雅。路飞正吵着要肉吃，手脚并用地爬到厨师身上。山治把船长从身上撕下来，打发他去帮其他人剥栗子。鰤鱼剖好做成刺身后可以早点上桌，山治反复强调本船的男人能吃到是沾两位女士的光。

最后的蒙布朗还是人人有份，只不过薇薇和娜美的能被悉心装盘再送到手里。山治把托盘折到胸前，风度翩翩地退下，而索隆已经坐在他的位置开始打盹。

太阳正被丝绸般的海潮吞没，山治看到晚霞在他的脸上逐渐变暗，知道他身上有铁和树枝断面的气味。那对很凶的细眉毛因为饱足而舒展，好像之前什么也没有发生。是我在做梦吗？山治开始认真思考，但罗罗诺亚确实在树林里抓住了他的手腕，那种感觉无异于在火中灼烧。


End file.
